CAM structures perform pattern matches between a query data value and data previously stored in an entry of the CAM. A match causes the address of the matching entry to be output. Bit value errors may occur in CAM entries at any time due to external energy being imparted to the circuit. For example, an alpha particle strike may cause one of the storage elements in a CAM to change state. If this occurs, an incorrect query match may result causing an incorrect address to be output from the circuit. If the CAM address is used to drive a RAM, this error will also cause incorrect data to be output from the RAM. Since the contents of the CAM entries are typically not known external to the CAM, this incorrect (or false) query match may not be detected.